


Times up

by PurpleNinja11



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, demon!tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleNinja11/pseuds/PurpleNinja11
Summary: Tubbos horns start to grow.Sequel to It was only a matter of time
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 380





	Times up

Tubbo woke up in pain. He could feel his skin breaking as bone slowly burst through his temples. He let out a small whimper of pain, reaching up to feel the growing horns. 

He had known that it would happen soon. His temples had been aching and he had felt the hard substance behind his skin. Tubbo had managed to hide his pain so far but he knew that it would only get worse. 

His parents had told him stories when he was younger about how important horns were. How you would spend hours curled up in pain waiting for it to be over. About how the horns would define your future. The smaller they were the harder your life would be in society. Only weak demons ever had small horns. If you had big horns on the other hand your life would be full of prosperity and wealth. 

As far as Tubbo was aware both were very true statements. His older brother had had smaller horns than usual. As soon as it was clear that they wouldn’t grow any more he had been kicked out. It was after that Tubbo decided to move out. And only the demons with big horns were ever in power. They always ended up rich and respected. Schlatt had big horns.

A burst of pain stopped Tubbo’s train of thought making him cry out. He reached his hands up towards his head. His horns were covered by his hair so far, but they would grow quickly. He felt the bone with a wince, scrunching up his face in pain. They didn’t feel too big which Tubbo took as a win. The smaller they are the easier it is to hide. 

Tubbo layed back down in bed and closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep.

\------------------------------

Schlatt woke up feeling off. He wasn’t sure what it was, but something was not right. He got up confused. Nothing really bothers him anymore so this was weird. He got out of his bed and put on his suit. He opened up his curtains, squinting at the light. Schlatt walked out of his room and paced the Whitehouse corridors. 

Schlatt heard a small whimper of pain coming from Tubbo’s room. Now, to an outside perspective Schlatt is pretty mean to Tubbo. But Schlatt felt a connection to Tubbo. Tubbo almost felt like a younger brother to Schlatt. He had a soft spot in Schlatts heart. Another cry came from the room as Schlatt walked in. 

Schlatt froze. Tubbo was curled up on the ground crying, head in his hands. Schlatt rushed over to Tubbo, worried. He kneeled down next to Tubbo. 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong Tubbo.” Sclatt says taking Tubbo into his arms. 

Tubbo only sobbed in response.

Schlatt removed Tubbos hands from his head revealing bone growing out it.

“Holy shit.” Schlatt mumbles.

He puts Tubbo down gently before rushing to his room and grabbing a cream from when he was younger. He went back into Tubbos room and sat Tubbo up on his bed. Tubbos eyes opened weakly as he let out a whimper. Schlatt rubbed the cream on Tubbos growing horns. Tubbo lets out a sigh as the pain relieves. 

Schlatt takes a moment to look at Tubbos horns. They were still growing, that was clear, they were black with white accents. Schlatt smiled proud.

“Looks like they are going to be pretty big.” Schlatt says.

“I don’t want them to be.” Tubbo mutters.

Schlatt stopped confused. “Why? Would you want them to be small instead.”

“Yeah. I want them to stay hidden.”

“I wanted mine to be hidden when I was younger too.” Schlatt says with a reminiscent smile on his face. 

“Really?” Tubbo replies with a sniffle. 

“Yeah,” Schlatt sighs. “I used to be on a server when I was just younger than you. I was always doing different crimes and plots with my friends. I used a different name back then. My horns hadn’t grown yet then and I was scared that my friends wouldn’t want to be around me when they found out. So I left. I had so many friends and I left them the second that my head started to hurt.”

“Did you miss them?” Tubbo asks.

“Yes. Everyday I think about them. I miss my friend Will most. We did a lot together. Sometimes we even left the server for a day or two to do challenges together.” Schlatt says with a sad smile.

“I was thinking of running away.” Tubbo explains. He told Schlatt about how he had a bag packed under his bed, about how he thought everyone would kick him out and about his brother. They ended up talking for most of the morning before being called to breakfast by Quackity. 

“I think I’ll stay.” Tubbos says quietly while they walk out.

“I think I’d like that.” Schlatt says back.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Sorry if Schlatt was a bit occ I'm not good at writing him. Also the posting the previous work twice was an accident, sorry. Thanks for reading.


End file.
